Switched reluctance electric motors have the torque-speed characteristics generally shown in FIG. 1. If torque of the motor is to be increased from T1 to T2, as when increased braking force is to be applied to a wheel of the vehicle, the operating point will generally be constrained to follow path P. However, following this path requires a relatively large amount of time, which is disadvantageous when emergency braking is required. Also, following this path consumes an excessive amount of current, which is not important during emergency braking, but does become significant during normal operation.